Amar a dos
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Ginny y Luna son las mejores amigas, ambas estan en una situacion que las involucra ¿De que seran capaces cuando sepan la verdad que se esconde? ¿a quien preferira? ¿Quien es ese chico por el que ellas suspiran?


**_Triangulo mortal (Amar a dos)_**

_Este es un One Shot dedicado a la decepción, al engaño y el desamor_

**1.- Engaño (Everybody fooled) _Evanescence_**

Luna estaba en su habitación llorando, lo había vuelto a hacer, se sentía tan estúpida, es que miraba hacia la ventana y lo único que podía hacer era recordarle y suspirar ¡Por que todo siempre resultaba así! Y la única herida era ella

¡Era tan enamoradiza! Y aun pese a todos los golpes recibidos en su delicada alma, seguía siendo igual de dulce y comprensiva como siempre lo fue... La misma chica a la que su única amiga había recurrido cuando estaba deprimida: Ginny Weasley, pero tenia mucho tiempo sin verla así que no quiso molestarla con sus problemas

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self-indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world**_

- ¿Por que Blaise? ¿Por que me hiciste eso?

Luna estaba deshecha, Blaise no había llegado a nada en realidad, pero ella se había ilusionado, siempre atento con ella, siempre pendiente, no pasaba un día sin saber de ella, si por algún detalle sabía que no la vería un día le avisaba para que no se preocupara, ella agradecía sinceramente que fuese así después de su ruptura con George

Quería comprender que había hecho mal, quería asimilar que error había cometido, pensando si hirió a alguien con algo que hizo... por lo general ella pensaba así, primero en los demás y en complacerlos aun a costa de si misma

_**That never was**_

_**And never will be**_

_**Have you no shame**_

_**Don't you see me?**_

Pero no fue y no será, gracias a lo que pasó, al parecer el lo veía con naturalidad y sin pizca de remordimientos ¿No notaria lo mucho que estaba sufriendo? ¿No sentiría ni pizca de vergüenza?

Siempre había estado muy sola, en el colegio no llegó a tener amigos, solo era una estudiante inteligente y solitaria de Ravenclaw, la lunática como la llamaban todos, la señalaban como loca simplemente por creer en cosas que la mayoría de los magos desconocían pero ¿por que tenía que ser siempre así? ¿Acaso nadie la vería como a una chica?

_**You know you've got**_

_**Everybody fooled**_

Blaise Zabini parecía ser el chico perfecto, dulce, romántico y detallista con el que toda joven sueña ¿por que tuvo que ocultarle eso hasta el final? ¿Por que? ¿Por que la engañó?

_**Look, here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare**_

_**In wonder**_

Ella que solía ser siempre alegre y su mirada siempre conservaba ese deje de inocencia, esa inocencia que no perdía con el paso de los años... de varios años... siempre con esa mirada tierna que se maravillaba con todo su alrededor... esa mirada estaba triste al igual que todo su ser

Ahora se limitaba a llorar de humillación y rabia en su dormitorio ¿por que en todo el tiempo que salio con ella y estuvo pendiente no le dijo que ya tenia novia? ¿Acaso no previó que ella podría enamorarse de el?

Blaise Zabini era un guapísimo joven apenas un año mayor que ella pero su estatura y porte no lo delataban tan fácil, era alto, de cabello castaño medio y ojos verdes claros, de cuerpo macizo y perfecto, un adonis encantador por fuera y por dentro

_**Oh, how we love you**_

_**No flaws**_

_**When you're pretending**_

_**but now I know she**_

Ella se había ilusionado profundamente y solo sonreía cuando el estaba con ella ¡Como lo quiso! Pero todo eso tenia que quedar atrás... gracias a ella la mascara se había caído

Pero la verdad había salido a flote: había otra, la novia de él ¡Maldito imbecil! Nunca más habría un mañana para algo que murió casi al nacer

La vio de lejos, era una muñeca perfecta, como lo que todos esperarían que el tuviese a su lado, dulce, inteligente, iba a la misma universidad que el y eran compañeros de carrera, ella nunca imaginó que el enemigo estuviera tan cerca pero ¡Existía! Y todo a sus espaldas

_**Never was**_

_**And never will be**_

_**You don't know**_

_**How you betrayed me**_

- ¿Como pudiste engañarme? ¿Engañarnos a todos haciéndonos creer que eras perfecto? ¿Que cada gramo de tu persona era autentica, sin mascaras, el sueño de cualquier mujer?

_** Flash Back **_

_- Ayer salí al cine con mi novia – le contó esa tarde_

_- ¿Como? – Luna abrió aun más los ojos de la sorpresa_

_- Si... vimos una película fenomenal y luego fuimos a cenar... fue una noche inolvidable_

_Luna sintió que todo su mundo daba vueltas ¿novia? ¿Y yo que era para ti?_

_- ¿te pasa algo Luna? – pregunto él _

_Luna se quiso morir en ese instante para no sentirse tan derrotada como lo hizo_

_** Fin del Flash Back **_

_**And somehow you've got**_

_**Everybody fooled**_

- Te creí – dijo Luna – Pero no fue y no será

_**Without the mask**_

_**Where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself**_

_**Most in your lies**_

- ¿A donde correrás para evitarme? ¿No puedo saber cuanto mas me mentiste? ¿O me ocultaste? Tengo tanta rabia pero mas que todo me duele ¿Todo en ti era una mascara?

Luna se levantó y se miró al espejo, le devolvió el reflejo de una joven ojerosa, no era fea, rubia con el cabello bastante rebelde y despeinado, como siempre ¿Solo podrían fijarse en la belleza externa? Acaso ella no podría aspirar a nadie

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you**_

_**Anymore**_

Pero ella sabía la verdad ahora, sabía quien era en realidad John y todo el amor que sintió por él se dio de bruces contra la acera de la vida

- Se acabo Zabini, no quiero saber de ti nunca mas – dijo mirando el espejo – La que conociste murió

_**Never was**_

_**And never will be**_

_**You don't know**_

_**How you betrayed me**_

- No importa que te excuses – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas restantes del rostro con el dorso de la mano – No importa lo que digas, no importa lo que inventes... esto se terminó

_**And somehow you've got**_

_**Everybody fooled**_

- Pero a mi nunca volverás... no quiero verte nunca mas

_**Never was**_

_**And never will be**_

_**You don't know**_

_**How you betrayed me**_

Luna agarro su bolso y salió a la calle... a buscar a la nueva Luna, a su nuevo yo

_**and somehow you've got**_

_**everybody fooled**_

_**You've got**_

_**Everybody fooled**_

Ya dejando atrás el dolor y el engaño

**2.- Me fui (Gone) _Kelly Clarkson_ **

What you see's not what you get

Iba por la calle con una idea fija, cambiar para siempre, no soportaría que le humillasen otra vez, ya en el colegio estuvo muriéndose por alguien que en realidad nunca le quiso, ahora todo era diferente

Después de todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos al salir de Hogwarts, después de todas las cosas hermosas, después de todo, algo se había quebrado, muy dentro de ella sabia que las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser como antes

- Ginny! – ella volteó pues oyó que la llamaban

- ¿Que quieres? ¿Que parte de "No quiero volver a verte" no entendiste? – le replicó ella molesta a un joven bien parecido de cabello castaño y ojos preciosos de color verde

- Por favor

_**With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
**_

- Por favor nada, no quiero verte entiéndelo – dijo Ginny zafando su brazo que había sido retenido por el muchacho – Y suéltame

- No hasta que me escuches Ginny – dijo el joven

- No quiero oír nada, solo quiero irme – dijo Ginny cada vez mas molesta

- Mírame y óyeme por favor, es en serio - insistió

_**Your eyes they sparkle  
that's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
**_

- Blaise no quiero hablar nada contigo mas nunca ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! Nunca más quiero verte así que apártate de mi camino

- pero si me dieras la oportunidad de explicártelo todo... – replicó el

- No hay nada que explicar... no soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta ¿quien era?

- No existe mas nadie que no seas tu Gin, es la verdad – replicó el

- No te creo

**_You washed away the best of me  
you don't care_**

Ella siempre le había creído antes pero esta vez no, había algo en su interior que le decía que no oyese las mismas excusas baratas de siempre... esta vez seria definitivo

- Te dije que no y es NO – dijo Ginny resuelta – No hay vuelta atrás

- Pero ¿Por que?

_**You know you did it  
**_

- Tú sabes perfectamente por que Blaise, no me vengas a decir que no – dijo Ginny intentando caminar

- No, no lo se, si lo supiera no estaría aquí preguntándotelo – replicó Blaise

_**I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world**_

- No me importa entonces – dijo ella – Yo me fui de tu vida ya, no tengo nada que buscar ni esperar de ti

- No sabes lo que dices, ambos nos amamos – dijo Zabini – No puedes dejar todo esto y marcharte

- ¿Ah no? – Dijo ella – Pues para que lo sepas así es, me voy definitivo de tu vida, voy a buscar mis sueños y todo lo que deje por ti

- ¿No será que vas a buscarlo a el? ¿A Potter? – replicó Zabini

- No, voy a buscar a cualquier otro menos tu y el – dijo Ginny impertérrita – Hasta el mas humilde de los recogelatas de la ciudad tiene mas dignidad que tu

_**There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
**_

- Recapacita Gin yo te amo – dijo Blaise tratando de hacer que la chica lo mirase – Y se que tu también aun sientes algo por mi

_**You're wrong  
**_

- Lo siento Blaise, pero ahora eres parte de mi pasado y no tienes cabida en mi presente – dijo Ginny – apártate y déjame seguir

- Pero nosotros aun tenemos un presente que puede seguir – dijo Blaise

_**If you think you can walk right through my door  
**_

- No Zabini, esto se acabo y no hay vuelta atrás ¡DEJAME TRANQUILA! – Chilló Ginny histérica - ¿No comprendes que esto no tiene remedio por mas que digas, supliques y te arrodilles?

**_That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
_**

- No eres justa ni estas viendo las cosas como deben ser – dijo Blaise

- ¡NO! es tan típico de ti meter la pata y creer que todo se arregla fácil, pues déjame desengañarte, es muy típico de ti volver cuando yo ya me he ido

- No digas eso Ginny, sabes que no es verdad

_**I'm already gone  
**_

- No se que no sea verdad para ti pero yo ya me he ido de tu vida para no regresar – dijo Ginny

_**Sometimes shattered  
never open  
Nothing matters  
when you're broken**_

- No se por que no te resignas, ya fue duro para mi ahora soporta tu cuota de responsabilidad y déjame ir – dijo Ginny visiblemente fastidiada

**_That was me whenever I was with you  
always ending  
always over  
_**

- No puedo Ginny, no soporto la idea de perderte –

- Muy tarde, ya eso pasó -

- ¿Por que me hablas con tanto rencor? -

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Yo pase muchas cosas a tu lado, te soporte, te apoye y aguante de todo por ti, ¿Te llegaste a detener a pensar como me sentía a tu lado? Nunca Blaise

**_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
that habit  
today_**

- Es cierto que he cometido errores...

- No quiero oír tus excusas Blaise – dijo Ginny atajándolo – Ya este sube y baja se acabó aquí, pues ese habito tuyo de estar arruinándolo todo para luego pedir perdón se queda aquí, hoy... Nunca más Blaise, ¿Me entiendes?

**_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for   
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
_**

- No logro comprender por que todo tiene que terminar – dijo Blaise

- Por que yo me fastidie de esto hace tiempo y decidí acabar ¡No más! Te soporte lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no tienes arreglo, eres un ser egoísta e inconsciente y yo no nací para soportar eso

_**There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
**_

- Deja ya el drama, no hay nada que puedas decir que arregle esto así que entiéndelo y vete lejos de mi – dijo Ginny – Pues de tu lado ya me fui

_**Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone**_

- Me da igual qué es lo que hicieras, lo que hiciste sólo te hace daño a ti, no quiero saber mas nada ni de ti ni de ella, todo lo que necesitaba era la verdad. Ahora ya me he ido. 

_**What you see's not what you get**_

Y diciendo esto se marchó dejando a Zabini lleno de rabia por haber perdido de esa manera

_**I'm gone**_

3. - **Pensaste mal** (**You Thought wrong**) **_Kelly Clarkson y Tamyra Gray_**

Luna iba caminando cuando repentinamente chocó con una chica de cabellera rojo fuego que iba rabiosa en sentido opuesto

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Luna

- Luna! – Dijo esta abrazándola – Que alegría verte ¿como estas? Te veo como triste

- Si, una desafortunada historia – dijo Luna – Pero tenemos tanto tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Por que no vamos a un café a sentarnos a conversar?

- Perfecto! Yo lo que mas necesito en este momento es una amiga en este momento

- Bueno, vamos

Ambas amigas se fueron al Café Anglais a conversar mientras se tomaban un par de capuchinos

- Y dime ¿Quien fue el cobarde que te dejo así? Por que voy y lo busco para darle su merecido – dijo Ginny – Tu eres una persona que no merecería nunca que le hiciesen algo así y se que eres demasiado noble como para vengarte ¡Para eso estoy yo!

- Un amigo...bueno... se llama Blaise – dijo Luna – Estudió en Hogwarts pero lo conocí fuera de allí

- ¿¿Blaise? ¿Blaise Zabini? – dijo Ginny atragantándose el croissant

- Si ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Luna interesada

- Si... el me acaba de traicionar con otra y yo lo dejé – contestó Ginny

- ¿Como? ¿Tú... tú eras la novia de Zabini? – preguntó balbuceando Luna

- Si... acabo de terminarle – contestó la otra

Luna palideció, era su peor pesadilla, había competido por Zabini sin saberlo con su única amiga

- Luna ¿Te pasa algo?

Pero ambas se miraron en ese instante y conectaron ideas

- TU! – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

- Ginny! Te juro... te juro que no sabia... el nunca me dijo nada... yo creí que estaba solo... hasta que se le escapo decirme con toda la frescura del mundo que había salido al cine con su novia... eso fue hace tres días... yo quede destrozada

- Luna... tu eras aquella joven que lo saludó efusivamente el domingo en el parque... tu...

Ambas quedaron shokeadas

- Vamos a buscar a Blaise, va a tener que enfrentarse a lo que hizo – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa y tomando su bolso

- pero...

- Yo no guardo rencor contra ti por que te conozco perfectamente, pero esa rata va a tener que dar la cara – dijo y la llevo al apartamento de Zabini

Al llegar Ginny toco la puerta y Blaise fue a abrirle, cuando lo hizo vio a Luna allí también

**_I see how you're trying to weasel  
your way in  
boy I know how you maneuver  
with your, your confusion_**

- Hola Blaise – dijo Ginny – Creo que te has llevado una gran sorpresa

Ambas jóvenes entraron al departamento de Blaise y cerraron la puerta

- Creo que no tienes nada bueno que decir Blaise – dijo Luna

_**You tell me that I'm your only  
and how bad that you want me  
then why are you so shady  
if I'm supposed to be your lady**_

- Creo que no puedes negar aquí enfrente de las dos que nos engañaste a ambas ¿por que? – Dijo Ginny – ten el valor de negarlo

- Lo siento... lo siento Luna, yo... ella... – Zabini estaba sin saber que decirle a ambas mujeres para justificar su engaño – Lo siento muchísimo

_**Why should I believe anything you say  
and how could you shame me that way  
**_

- Por que debo creerte Blaise? – Dijo Luna – No me has explicado realmente por que me hiciste algo así ¿Por que me engañaste así? ¿Por que me avergonzaste de esta manera?

**_Tell me where, where did you get the nerve  
to even think that you, you could  
play me wrong  
_**

- ¿Te creíste que podrías jugar conmigo y jamás me enteraría? Te equivocaste Blaise... Te dije que sabia que me engañabas – dijo Ginny con frío en su voz

_**You thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
´cause we both know now**_

you thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now  


- ¿Pensaste que jamás nos enteraríamos? Lo siento Zabini pero su farsa ha terminado... – dijo Ginny

- ¿Como pudiste? Nos tenías a las dos y jugabas con ambas, cuando querías nos llamabas... – dijo Luna y le miró con algo de rabia por primera vez – Yo creí que era importante para ti pero veo que nunca fue cierto

- Que imbecil eres, pero me río de ti, eres demasiado poca cosa – dijo Ginny – Eres la misma basura de Hogwarts

**_Now you're trying to use us against one another  
but it won't work _**

- Ginny no le creas... ella... ella siempre me buscaba cuando quería y ella sabia de ti... Nunca se lo oculte

- Farsante! – dijo Ginny

- Y Luna... tú siempre supiste que no quería algo serio, que yo amaba a tu mejor amiga ¿Y aun así aceptaste?

- No seas tan canalla Zabini, no creas que nos vas a volver a engañar – replicó Luna

- Yo no voy a desconfiar de Luna solo por que una maldita cucaracha como tú me quiera hacer ver lo que no es – dijo Ginny

**_I see right though your game boy  
and I know exactly what I'm in for  
you tried to deny all your actions  
for once in your life be a real man_**

- Por favor Zabini ten los pantalones para admitir que tratas de que no crea en Luna, ella siempre fue mi amiga y la conozco muy bien – dijo Ginny – No trates de negar lo que hiciste ¡Por una vez en tu perra vida ten el valor maldita serpiente de comportarte como un hombre!

**_At least give me the proper respect  
of the truth I already know you did it  
_**

- Por lo menos respétanos – dijo Luna – Yo no tengo la culpa de tus errores como para que me uses de chivo expiatorio

- Además ya se que tu lo hiciste, de nada sirve que niegues la verdad – dijo Ginny

**_Why should I believe anything you say  
and how could you shame me that way  
_**

- Solo quisiera que me creyeran – musitó Zabini

- No existe eso en mi código, no después de todo – contestó Ginny

**_Tell me where did you get the nerve  
to even think that you could  
play me wrong  
_**

- Todavía vienes a pedir que te creamos que eres el inocente en este juego – dijo Ginny – Si eres cínico Blaise, que asco

**_You thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
´cause we both know now_**

- Ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de persona que eres realmente Blaise, que decepción – dijo Luna aun lastimada

- No vales un medio

- Pero ¿Te vas a hacer la victima? Tu no tiene vergüenza Luna – dijo Blaise

_**I see right through you baby  
trying to tell me you want me  
why don't you get it through your thick head**_

- No puedes creerle Gin, yo te...

- No me digas que me amas – dijo Ginny – Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo

_**Cause I've seen this game before  
and I'm not showing you the door so**_

- No es la primera vez que pasa esto ¿No Blaise? ¿Con cuantas al mismo tiempo llegas a estar? – dijo Luna – Por que me doy cuenta de que eres cada vez peor

- Yo...

_**SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
I'm not trying to hear your lies  
no not again...**_

- NO digas nada! Por lo menos ten la decencia de soportar algo de lo que mereces – dijo Ginny callándole la boca – No quieras seguir soltando mentiras

_**Sorry you couldn't be a better man  
**_

- Que lastima, por un tiempo pensé que podías ser mejor... veo que me equivoque – dijo Luna

**you thought we didn't know  
you thought we were in the dark  
but boy your covers blown  
´cause we both know now  
**

- No digas nada, ya todo esta perdido y ninguna de nosotras dos quiere escuchar tus excusas

- Es verdad, ya nada queda aquí – dijo Luna

- Pero yo quisiera que me perdonaran! – chilló Blaise

**_You thought you had us fooled  
at your beckon call  
but now who's the joke  
and look who's laughing now_**

- No después de todo lo que nos mentiste, después de burlarte de nosotras... – dijo Ginny

- Lo siento Blaise pero lo que hiciste no tiene nombre – dijo Luna – No puedo perdonarte

**_Guess you thought wrong  
look who's laughing now  
you stupid _**

- Creo que pensaste mal al querer jugar con nosotras – dijo Luna

- Estúpido engreído Slytherin, aquí te quedas solo – dijo Ginny – Nos vamos

- ¿Sin perdonarme? – preguntó el

- Claro, hasta nunca – dijo Ginny y tanto ella como Luna salieron del departamento de Zabini

**4.- Para olvidarte ¿que haré? (Para vivir) – Alejandro Fernández**

_**Que difícil es refugiarse del dolor cuando se muere cada noche de desamor,  
**_

Blaise estaba en su apartamento meditando

- ¿porque la perdí? ¿Porque no supe a quien elegir? Creo que en el fondo aun no lo se, amaba a Ginny pero no podía dejar de ver a Luna, ella tiene un algo que me ata... ambas son polos opuestos

_**Que difícil es dibujar ausencias de ti, soñando con las sombras de ese tiempo feliz,**_

Blaise se levantó y se fue a la cocina a preparar una taza de café, eran las 2 de la mañana y no podía dormir, se sentía mal consigo mismo y con ambas y lo peor, aun no sabía a quien quería realmente

- No puedo Ginny... no puedo Luna ¿Por que tuvieron que cruzarse? ¿Por que tenían que enterarse? Yo aun no sabia y ustedes me hicieron elegir... no... No puedo

Blaise recorrió el apartamento como obseso, sin detenerse, es que ¿Como calmaba ese dolor en el pecho... esa ausencia que sentía que se lo comía vivo?

_**Que difícil es escapar a mi soledad y a tantas ilusiones que no volverán,**_

Ese apartamento fue testigo de varios de sus encuentros con Ginny... a Luna la tenia intacta... no era que no la deseara... es que la veía tan pura... tan angelical... tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana y no quería dañarla... ¡Que irónico! Justo lo que el había hecho

_**Solo huellas del ayer, solo trazos de un querer y al verte tan lejana y fría se muere el alma mía**_

- Este departamento es muy grande para mi solo, está demasiado lleno de recuerdos, mi cama demasiado impregnada de tu perfume Gin, de tu esencia, de tus recuerdos... de tu calor

Blaise salio al balcón a mirar la ciudad ¿Cuanta veces la había admirado con Luna a su lado? Había perdido la cuenta más no la memoria...

_** Flash Back **_

_- ¿Te gusta la astronomía? – preguntó Blaise mientras ambos tomaban una copa de vino rose, el preferido de Luna_

_- Si... me gusta admirar el movimiento de los astros, el firmamento cuando la noche es clara. Son noches en las que prefiero sacrificar mi sueño con tal de admirar el cielo y las estrellas ¡Mira es Orión!_

_Luna le señaló una estrella que refulgía en el cielo y sonrió, sonrió plena de alegría, con una luz, irradiando pureza en su mirada extasiada _

_- La estrella mas cercana se llama Eta Casiopeae A y esta a tan lejos que si en la prehistoria hubiesen construido una nave y salido hacia ella a la velocidad que tienen las naves espaciales de los muggles, hoy, a 20.000 años después, estarían apenas a medio camino – le dijo con una sonrisa ahora mirando la estrella Sirio, en la constelación del Can Mayor_

_Blaise no le importaba realmente la astronomía, le importaba estar con ella, solo Luna le hacia sentirse así de único y especial, no uno mas del montón y el siempre intentó reciprocárselo, inconscientemente sonrió y le tomo la mano mientras seguían observando el cielo_

_** Fin del Flash Back **_

- ¿Por que Luna? Se que nunca te merecí, se que use el sentido machista en vez de quizás mi propio corazón, me deje llevar por el egoísmo, quise que fueras solo para mi cuando ya tenia a alguien a mi lado, solo por que los demás creen que es una locura dejar a Ginny por alguien como tu, por que los demás nunca supieron apreciar lo que yo ví en ti y por estúpido te dañe ç

**_Para olvidar me falta tiempo, para llorar me sobra vida y no habrá dolor mas grande que no volverte a ver, _**

- ¿Como hago para devolverte la alegría? ¿Como hago para que creas en mi? Me di cuenta de que yo siento por ti... tú eres lo único bonito y puro que hubo en mi vida y no quiero perderte

**_Para esperar me falta fuerza para intentar me sobra fe, y se escapa de mis manos la mujer que tanto ame _**

- Tuve que mentirles a todos, mentirme a mi mismo, decirme que simplemente era tu amigo, que no me importabas y eso no es cierto, siempre me importaste demasiado, me deje llevar por el egoísmo y no quise ver, no quise creer, que yo, me había enamorado de la mujer más improbable según mi criterio ¿Por qué?

_**Para volver me sobran ganas, para aceptar me falta el alma y se escapa entre las sombras que me diera su luz**_

Quizás nunca lo llegase a saber pero lo que si podría decir, es que estaba profundamente dolorido

**_Me queda tanto para darte, mi corazón mi juventud pero a pesar de lo que tengo para vivir me faltas tu..._**

- Ahora recién me doy cuenta de que es a ti a quien realmente ame, pude estar con Ginny, puse poseerla con todas mis ganas, pude hacer tantas cosas pero a la que amo es a ti... tu solo tu, tienes esa pureza y ese algo tan especial que me ata a ti

_**Que difícil es aceptar que ya no estarás y quedo en el desierto de mi soledad, solo huellas del ayer, solo trazos de un querer y al verte tan lejana y fría se muere el alma mía**_

- Se que por mas que lo diga no te podré olvidar, fuiste la única que creyó ver algo bueno en mi, la única mujer, la realmente inolvidable... que no tendré jamás

_**Para olvidar me falta tiempo, para llorar me sobra vida y no habrá dolor mas grande que no volverte a ver,  
Para esperar me falta fuerza para intentar me sobra fe y se escapa de mis manos la mujer que tanto amé,  
**_

- te amo, pero se que te herí y no podrás perdonarme – suspiró y termino su vaso de Whiskey

**_Para volver me sobran ganas, para aceptar me falta el alma y se escapa entre las sombras que me diera su luz,  
Me queda tanto para darte, mi corazón mi juventud pero a pesar de lo que tengo..._**

Para vivir me faltas tu...

Ginny y Luna reanudaron su amistad como antes, siguieron siendo tan amigas como siempre, sin que un hombre se interpusiera entre ellas, sin secretos, sin mentiras, libres al fin

Ginny por su parte, empezó a salir con Justin Finch – Fletchley, al año se casaron y tienen una bonita familia

Luna, por la suya, terminó la carrera de sanación y por el momento, ha declinado todo intento de salir con alguien, no esta segura de que su corazón no volverá a ser traicionado como una vez lo fue

Blaise decidió marcharse al mes ya que no obtuvo resultados al intentar hablar con Luna, esta se negó a responder a sus lechuzas y continuó con su vida, aun con remordimientos de conciencia

Pero las decepciones se superan con el tiempo, tiempo es lo que les hace falta para curar sus heridas

_** Fin **_


End file.
